Daring Do
Daring Do ist der Hauptcharakter der gleichnamigen Daring Do Bücherserie. Sie hat eine Hauptrolle in der Folge "Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte" und wird in "Ein ganz besonderer Freund" und "Too many Pinkie Pies" erwähnt. Ihr Name ist ein Wortspiel mit "derring-do", was soviel heißt wie mutig und abenteuerlustig. Ihr Design ähnelt stark dem von Rainbow Dash, die beiden unterscheiden sich nur in Farbe und Schönheitsfleck. Außerdem hinterlässt sie einen Regenbogen als sie Ahuizotl die Statue aus der Hand stiehlt, wie Rainbow Dash wenn diese schnell fliegt. Dieser ist allerdings sehr blass und leicht gräulich.Daring Do ist ein Indianer Jones Klon. Aussehen Sie erinnert von ihrem Erscheinungsbild her sehr stark an Rainbow Dash. Ihr Fell ist goldgelb. Wie jeder Pegasus hat sie zwei Flügel. Ihr rechter Flügel ist allerdings die ganze Folge über bandagiert. Ihre Mähne entspricht dem Regenbogenmuster von Rainbow Dash, allerdings in unterschiedliche Schattierungen von Grau. Dieser Regenbogen wird oft Schwarz/Weiß Regenbogen genannt. Ihr Augendesign entspricht dem von Rainbow Dash. Ihr Schönheitsfleck ist eine Kompassrose, welche wahrscheinlich für ihren Forscherdrang und ihre Abenteuerlust steht. Ihre Kleidung besteht aus einer olivfarbenen Weste und einem Safarihut mit olivfarbenen Band. ''Daring Do und die Suche nach der Saphierstatue'' Daring Do und ihr Buch werden in "Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte" vorgestellt, als Twilight ihr das Buch als ersten Teil einer ganzen Serie vorstellt. Twilight bemerkt das sie alle Bücher der Reihe besitze und gelesen hat. Sie sagt außerdem, dass Rainbow und Daring sich sehr ähneln: abenteuerlustig, wild und unbestreitbar, zweifelsohne ziemlich unaufhaltsam, was eine Anspielung auf Rainbow Dash`s Kommentar über das Lesen sein soll ("Das ist unbestreitbar, zweifelsohne ziemlich uncool."). Der Dschungel Rainbow wirft das Buch zunächst weg, wird allerdings von der Langeweile überwältigt und beginnt zu lesen. Sie bemerkt, dass Daring sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wie sie befindet und ist erstaunt das sie den selben Wortlaut verwendet.thumb|Das Buchcover : Als Daring Do durch den tropischen Dschungel trottete, nahm ihr die Hitze jegliche Energie und sie wurde langsamer mit jedem Schritt. Wenn sie dieser erdrückenden und feuchten Hitze doch nur entkommen und in den kühlen, blauen Himmel emporfliegen könnte. Aber bei ihrer Bruchlandung im Dschungel hatte sie sich ihren Flügel verletzt und sie musste ein paar Tage am Boden bleiben. Ein paar Tage, warum nicht gleich Monate? Oder Jahre? : Und die Moskitos surrten laut, die Papageien krächzten hoch oben in den Bäumen, und doch reichten all diese Geräusche nicht aus um den Klang der Schritte zu verbergen die sie die ganze Zeit zu verfolgen schienen. Während Rainbow liest wechselt die Szene zu den Beschreibungen im Buch. Daring Do findet sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Tiger wieder, welcher nach ihr schnappt, sie aber verfehlt. Sie versucht zu fliehen, ist aber plötzlich von dem Tiger, einem Panther, einem Luchs, einem Geparden und einer Hauskatze thumb|Daring im Angesicht des Todesumzingelt. Sie rennt über die Hauskatze hinweg, wird aber von den Katzen verfolgt. Sie schwingt sich mit einer Liane über eine riesige Schlucht und entkommt den Katzen. Der Tempel : Als sie sicher auf der anderen Seite gelandet war gestattete sich Daring eine kurze Verschnaufpause. Sie drehte sich um und genau vor ihr befand sich der längst verloren gelaubte Tempel den sie nun schon 60 Tage und Nächte verzweifelt gesucht hatte. In der folgenden Szene gesteht Rainbow, dass ihr das Buch gefällt, ist aber auch entsetzt darüber, dass sie nun eine "Schlaumeierin" sei. Die Szenerie wechselt wieder zu den Buchbeschreibungen. Die Musik welche einsetzt als Daring den Tempel betritt erinnert stark an die Eröffnungsmusik von "Indiana Jones - Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes". : Der Gestank von Fäulnis und Gefahr überwältige Daring Do, als sie den nur schwach beleuchteten Eingang des uralten Tempels betrat. Kaum hat Daring ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang getan, löst sie auch schon die erste Falle aus. Eine Bodenplatte sinkt mit mechanischen Geräuschen unter ihr einthumb|Eine brenzlige Situation. Prompt schießen drei Äxte aus der Wand über ihren Kopf hinweg, unter denen sie sich duckt. Direkt danach öffnet sich eine Lücke unter ihr aus der Flammen emporzüngeln. Anschließend schnappen Aligatoren aus der Decke. Sie springt über eine aus der Seite schwingende, große Axt, weicht Pfeilen aus und wird fast von aus den Boden schießenden Stacheln aufgespießt und kann gerade so durch die sich schließende Tür in den nächsten Raum gelangen. Die alte Tempelkammer thumb|"Oh du meine Güte."Nach ein paar sehr gefährlich klingenden Geräuschuntermalungen rutscht Daring wieder unter einer sich schließenden Tür hindurch. Sie hat ein paar Pfeile am Hut stecken, welche sie entfernt und sich in der Tempelkammer wiederfindet. Sie sieht die Saphierstatue, doch da wird die Szene von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Nach kurzem Gespräch mit Twilight und Fluttershy liest Rainbow Dash weiter. Daring Do hatte den Eingang der alten Tempelkammer erreicht. Endlich stand sie der berühmten Saphierstatue selbst gegenüber. Daring Do will gerade losgehen, da bemerkt sie die Muster im Boden. Sie sieht sich in dem Raum um und entdeckt einige Fallen. Sie wirft einen Stein in den Raum, woraufhin eine der Bodenplatten einsinkt und ein Schauer von Pfeilen durch den Raum schießt. Sie sieht sich die Fliesen genauer an und entdeckt, dass die darauf abgebildetthumb|left|Die Statueen Tiere alle Jäger sind, mit Ausnahme von Ratten. Sie steigt auf die Fliese und ist erleichtert keine weiteren Fallen ausgelöst zu haben. Nach ein paar mehr oder weniger akrobatisch anspruchsvollen Sprüngen hat sie die Statue erreicht. Sie sieht sich nach Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um, kann aber keine entdecken und nimmt die Statue mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck in den Mund. Sie verstaut die Statue in ihrem Hut, ohne zu bemerken das aus dem Podest, auf welchem die Statue stand ein Zylinder herausgefahren kommt. Als diesthumb|left|Noch ahnt sie nichts...er im Podest versinkt beginnt der Tempel einzustürzen. Trümmer stürzen von der thumb|...und ist schon von Lava umgeben.Decke herab, der Boden bricht ein und darunter kommt Lava zum Vorschein. Als der Rückweg abgeschnitten ist fallen die riesigen Statuen vom Rand der Kammer in die Lava, welche immer höher steigt. Über die Statuen hinweg versucht Daring sich zu der Öffnung in der Decke vorzuarbeiten. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung erreicht sie die Öffnung und kann sich gerade so am Rand festbeissen. Nur Sekunden später wird sich vthumb|Knappe Sacheon einem Strahl heißer Luft erfasst und in die Luft geschleudert. Sie landet ziemlich unsanft am Rand des Dschungels. Dabei fällt ihr die Statue aus dem Hut, direkt vor die Füße einer seltsamen Kreatur. Die Kreatur spricht mit Pinkie Pie`s Stimme und begrüßt Rainbow mit den Worten "Halloooo, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie, Applejack und Rarity betreten das Zimmer. Als eine Krankenschwester Rainbow`s Abendessen hereinbringt isst diese derart unkultiviert und gierig, dass die drei Freundinnen leicht schockiert das Zimmer verlassen. Rainbow spuckt das Essen aus und widmet sich wieder dem Buch. Ahuizotl "Du hast wohl gedacht du kannst mir entkommen und die Statue mitnehmen, aber da hast du dich leider geirrt, Miss Do. Und jetzt bedeutet es nur noch deinen Untergang."thumb|Ahuizotl Nach dem Fehlstart stellt sich Ahuizotl nun offiziell vor. Er läuft auf allen Vieren, hat Hinterläufe wie ein Hund und Vorderarme wie ein Gorilla und einen Affenschwanz mit einer Hand am Ende. Sein Kopf entspricht ungefähr dem eines Hundes, nur seine Augen liegen direkt über der Nase am Ende seiner Schnauze. Erscheinungsbild und Name deuten auf ein Fabelwesen aus der Kultur der Azteken hin. Er entwendet Daring Do die Saphierstatue, welche sie einige Mühen gekostet hat um [[Datei:Ahuizotl_und_Katzen.png|thumb|left|schlechte Aussichten]]sie zu finden. Diese Szene weißt Paralellen mit dem Verhalten von René Belloq aus "Indiana Jones - Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes" auf. Daring Do liegt am Boden und Ahuizotl ruft mithilfe einer Katzenlockpfeife die Horde Katzen vom Anfang. Diese sind diesmal, warum auch immer, bewaffnet. Der Tiger hat einen Morgenstern im Maul, der Panther eine Keule mit Stacheln, der Luchs und der Gepard jeweils ein Seil. Die Hauskatz darf natürlich nicht fehlen, diese schmiegt sich an die Vorderbeine des Tigers an. Die Szene endet mit dem hämischen Gelächter Ahuizotl`s. Szenenwechsel zu Rainbow Dash, welche sich mit der Bettdecke über dem Kopf fragt wer denn dieser Typ sei. Nachdem die Szene wieder in die Buch-Perspektive wechselt findet sich Daring Do an eine Art Altar gefesselt wieder. Sie sagt "Damit kommst du nicht durch Ahuizotl!" und er antwortet "Wieso? Bin ich doch schon!". Er legt einen Hebel um und der Raum beginnt zu beben. Als Ahuizotl mit seinen Katzen flieht bescthumb|Todesfallehwert sich Daring über ihre Situation mit den Worten "Nicht schon wieder!". Stacheln fahren aus den Wänden, diese bewegen sich immer weiter aufeinander zu, Spinnen kriechen aus der Wand, Kobras kommen aus einer Öffnung über dem Altar und Treibsand strömt in die Kammer. Die Stimme des Doktor`s unterbricht Rainbow Dash wiedereinmal beim Lesen. Rainbow wird aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und kann somit das Buch nicht zu Ende lesen.Nach ein paar misslungenen Versuchen das Buch an sich zu nehmen gesteht Rainbow Dash nach einer Verfolgungsjagt durch Ponyville, dass sie eine Schlaumeierin sei. Sie leiht sich von Twilight das Buch und liest es zu Ende. Daring Do ist immernoch eingesperrt. Der Treibsand steht schon ziemlich hoch und die Zeit wird langsam knapp. Sie schnappt sich ihren Hut, spannt ihn mit ihren Zähnthumb|left|Rettende Ideeen und ihrem rechten Hinterhuf und schießt ihn kreuz und quer durch Raum, bevor er den Hebel umlegt. Augenblicklich fahren die Wände zurück und der Altar taucht wieder aus dem Sand auf. Ihre Fesseln ist Daring auch schon losgeworden. Sie verlässt den Tempel mit der Bemerkung thumb|"Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Gefängnis""Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Gefängnis". Ahuizotl sitzt auf einem Thron, streichelt die Hauskatze in seinem Schoß, was an eine Anspielung auf Ernst Stavro Blofeld aus James Bond ist. Ahuizotl verkündet, er habe Daring Do aus dem Weg geräumt.. "Ich habe Daring Do aus dem Weg geräumt. Jetzt werde ich schreckliches Leid über die ganze Welt bringen. Ich habe sie besiegt!" Wähend seines hämischen Gelächters stiehlt ihm Daring die Statue aus der Hand "Ich nehm die mal mit.", woraufhin thumb|left|Der sicher geglaubte Triumph...Ahuizotl entgeistert ruft: "Was? NEIN! Sei verflucht, Daring Do!" Epilog Mit dem Sonnenuntergang im Rücken läuft Daring Do davon, während Rainbow das Ende vorliest. : Nun da Ahuizotl besiegt und die Statue gefunden worden war, befand sich'' auch die ganze Welt wieder in Sicherheit. Dank unserer Daring Do.''thumb|Epilog : Hommage an Indiana Jones Es sind viele Anspielungen auf die Indiana Jones Filme in der Episode "Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte". *Die Harfenklänge welche ertönen als Daring den Tempel zum ersten Mal betritt ähneln stark der Musik, welche während des Vorspanns von "Indiana Jones - Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes" läuft, als Indiana Jones lässig Spinnen von seinem Rücken wischt. *Die Sonne, welche in der alten Tempelkammer durch die Öffnung in der Decke scheint ist eine Anspielung auf"Indiana Jones - Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes" , in welchem das Sonnenlicht auf einen Kristall in der Mitte des Raumes fällt. *Der Weg zur Saphierstatue, auf dem Daring Do über die mit Symbolen versehenen Fliesen auf dem Boden laufen musste ist eine Anlehnung an "Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug", in welchem Indiana Jones ein ähnliches Rätsel lösen musste. *Die Szene in der Daring die Statue von ihrem Podest nimmt erinnert an die Szene aus "Indiana Jones - Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes", in der Indiana Jones eine Statue von ihrem Podest nimmt. en:Daring Do es:Daring Do it:Daring Do ja:Daring Do pl:Dzielna Do ru:Дэринг Ду Kategorie:Hintergrundponys